dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur King The Final Rampage Episode 4
Title A Fiery Forest! Summary While the D-Team looks for the time machine they run into the Alpha Gang. Rex asks them if they moved the time machine but the Alpha Gang claims that the time machine was right where they left it. But when they looked they saw that it was gone. The Alpha Gang say that they did not know where the time machine went and that they had nothing to do with the disappearance but the D-Team doesn't beleive them. Suddenly Sparks rams Max. Max thinks that Sparks is just playing but then he sees that he is sniffing around. Max follows him and soon he led them to the time machine. But when they looked inside no one was there. Violet started to ask Rex alot of questions about the future. This annoyed Rex because he was busy looking for his parents and Jonathan and he didn't want to stop and talk to Violet. Suddenly Lamb used her honking sounds to get their attention. Lamb started to dig in the dirt and found a card capsule. The Alpha Gang quickly moved Lamb out of the way and took the capsule. They opened it and two fire cards came out. It was an Alioramus. Ken asked the Alpha Gang for their Alpha-Controllers. When they gave them to him he took them apart and put weird pieces into them. Then he put them back together and handed them back and said that now they could make their dinosaurs rampage. Meanwhile some campers in the forest are cooking over a fire. They accidently throw in a card capsule thinking it is an egg and that they could eat it. A Tyrannosaurus is activated and scares away the campers. The dinosaur soon starts to roam around looking for food. Meanwhile the Dino-Controllers start beeping and the D-Team and the Alpha Gang go to the spot where they find the Tyrannosaurus. Max calls out Sparks. The Tyrannosaurus goes on rampage and attacks Sparks. But the dinosaur spots some meat on the ground and goes to eat it leaving Sparks alone for now. The Tyrannosaurus eats the meat and starts to look for more. It sees Sparks and attacks him again to maybe try and eat him. Rex calls out Dash to distract the Tyrannosaurus while Zoe calls out Lamb to try and protect the weakened Sparks. Dash is too fast for the Tyrannosaurus and tires it out. The Tyrannosaurus gives up on Dash and goes to attack Lamb. Dash grabs the Tyrannosaurus by the tail but it swings him around and throws him off. Rex uses Gust of Vengeance on the Tyrannosaurus but it gets up and starts to attack Dash. Dr. Z orders Ursula to call out the Alioramus claiming that the D-Team didn't know how to fight. Ursula calls out the Alioramus. She attacks the Tyrannosaurus but it is too strong. Ken shows Ursula how to make the Alioramus rampage. Ursula makes the Alioramus rampage. The Tyrannosaurus uses Supernova. The blast hurts Alioramus, Sparks, Dash, Lamb, and the Tyrannosaurus a bit. Alioramus is about to be defeated when Lamb uses Nature's Blessing. Alioramus is healed. Ursula uses Fire Cannon and then she uses Forest Fire. The Tyrannosaurus is defeated, the rampage is reversed and the dinosaurs are recalled. Ursula names the Alioramus Ali. Battle D-Team vs. Tyrannosaurus Max calls out Sparks. The Tyrannosaurus goes on rampage and hits Sparks onto the ground. It starts to attack again but it realizes that it is still hungry and goes to eat some meat. After the meat is finished the Tyrannosaurus is still hungry and attacks Sparks so he could maybe eat him. Rex and Zoe call out Dash and Lamb. Dash tires out the Tyrannosaurus so it goes to attack Lamb who is guarding Sparks. Dash grabs the Tyrannosaurus's tail but is thrown off. Dash uses Gust of Vengeance. This maddens the Tyrannosaurus even more and it attacks Dash and throws him onto the ground. No Winner. Alpha Gang vs. Tyrannosaurus Ursula calls out Ali the Alioramus. Ali attacks the Tyrannosaurus but it throws her off and starts to beat her into the ground. Ursula makes Ali rampage but the Tyrannosaurus uses Supernova. Ali is about to be defeated but Lamb uses Nature's Blessing to heal Ali. Ali uses Fire Cannon then she uses Forest Fire. Tyrannosaurus is defeated. Ursula reverses the rampage and recalls Ali. Alpha Gang Wins! Gallery File:Tyrannosaurus card.jpg|Tyrannosaurus